Jericho el magnífico
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Jericho quiere impresionar a Kole, por lo que decide montar un show de magia para ella, en compañía de Chico bestia. Traducción de un One-shot de TheFoolOnMelancholyHill.


**_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a TheFoolOnMelancholyHill que me haya permitido hacer esta traducción de su fic :D_**

**_Y sí, nada de lo que puedas ver aquí es mío, pues esta solo es una traducción de un fic y todos los personajes que aqui aparecen pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o dueños._**

* * *

><p>Jericho sonrió al mirarse en el espejo. Llevaba un pantalón amarillo, una chaqueta púrpura y un sombrero de copa del mismo color con una banda amarilla cosida alrededor. Cuando se ató la corbata, escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.<p>

- Viejo, ¿Ya _terminaste_? -Jericho se movió rápidamente hasta ella y la abrió, ahí estaba el cambiante verde conocido como Chico bestia, llevaba un curioso traje con parches de muchos colores, una corbata de lunares que contrastaba con su atuendo y para colmo, tenía un espeso bigote falso. Al principio Jericho le había contado su idea a Heraldo, pero el trompetista se _negó_ a ser su asistente. A veces era muy testarudo. Por eso fue con su segunda opción, o sea Chico bestia. El cambiante había aceptado ansioso la petición, con la condición de poder usar la ropa que quisiera.

Jericho lo miró perplejo examinando su traje, a lo que él sólo dijo:

- Hey, no me mires así. Dijiste que podía usar lo que quisiera. -luego escudriñó su elección de ropa- Además, yo diría que de los dos tú pareces más un mago.

Él se encogió de hombros y le indicó con gestos que lo siguiera a la sala de la torre, miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que Kole podía llegar en cualquier momento. Jericho le había propuesto reunirse con los titanes de Jump city y ella había aceptado, lo que no le había dicho es que había pasado todo el fin de semana practicando sus nuevos trucos de magia, pues quería que fuera una sorpresa.

- ¡Creo que la amiga Kole ha llegado! -exclamó Starfire mientras entraba flotando.

- Bueno, no te quedes ahí, Star. ¡Tráela! -le ordenó Chico bestia son una amplia sonrisa.

Starfire asintió con la cabeza y salió volando por el vestíbulo. Jericho se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden mientras por su frente comenzaron a bajar gotas de sudor, pero se las secó tratando de permanecer tranquilo. Un torbellino de preguntas corría por su cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Para empezar ¿Qué tal si a Kole no le gustaban los trucos de magia? ¿Qué tal si ella pensaba que era una estupidez? ¿Qué tal si no salía como lo había planeado? ¿Qué tal si...?

- Jericho, ¿Por qué sudas tanto? -preguntó Chico bestia desviando el tren del pensamiento de Jericho, él dejó de caminar y suspiró. Como el verde no estaba familiarizado con el lenguaje de señas, fue a la mesa a buscar un cuaderno y una pluma, cuando los encontró garabateó las palabras "_¿Qué tal si a Kole no le gusta?_"

Después de leer esa frase, Chico bestia estalló en carcajadas, Jericho lo miraba confundido mientras él se palmeaba las rodillas y doblaba la espalda por la risa abrazándose a sí mismo. Cuando su risa se fue apagando, se secó una lágrima falsa y dijo:

- ¿Kole? ¿Que no le guste algo que tú hagas? Oh, ¡_Esa_ estuvo buena!

Jericho cruzó los brazos con una mirada de "_Es en serio._" Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Chico bestia sonrió y dijo

- Viejo, no puedo tomarte en serio si te veo con ese sombrero de copa.

Jericho volvió a suspirar y resopló, haciendo que sus rizos rubios se levantaran de su frente. La sonrisa de Chico bestia vaciló levemente mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su amigo en la espalda.

- Vamos Jericho. Kole va a enloquecer. Te tomaste todas estas molestias sólo por ella y definitivamente no va a odiar esto, te lo aseguro. - Su sonrisa se amplió al decir eso.

Jericho dejó salir una sonrisa contenida mientras le apretaba suavemente un hombro a Chico bestia, agradecido de tener a alguien que le pudiera dar una segunda opinión.

- ¡Montemos un show! - exclamó chico bestia alegremente levantando los puños. Jericho asintió y los dos se escondieron en una esquina para cuando Kole y Starfire entraran

Como si hubiera una señal, Jericho escuchó la voz de su novia.

- Gracias por recibirme Starfire. ¿Ya llegó Jericho?

- ¡Lo encontrarás en un momento! -dijo Starfire con un chillido de alegría.

- ¿Estás listo? -preguntó Chico bestia mirando a Jericho en el lugar donde se habían escondido. Él hizo una breve pausa antes de asentir "_Sí_" y así Chico bestia apagó las luces. Jericho escuchó un gritito de sorpresa y supuso que había sido de Kole.

- Qué raro. ¿Por qué se apagó la luz?

- No estoy segura -explicó rápidamente Starfire- pero sentémonos en el sofá y esperemos a que la luz llegue inesperadamente -luego jaló a Kole al sofá semi circular, donde tomaron asiento.

Chico bestia volvió a encender las luces lentamente, pero asegurándose de dejarlas atenuadas para tener un efecto dramático. Salió de su escondite y exclamó:

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Viejos y viejas! ¡Les presento a Jericho, el magnífico!

Al escucharlo, Jericho reunió todo su valor y se paró en un punto despejado, mirando los ojos sorprendidos de Kole. Él y Chico bestia caminaron hasta quedar frente al sofá y el rubio se veía un tanto nervioso.

- ¡Para su primer acto, Jericho el magnífico necesitará a un voluntario de la audiencia! -anunció Chico bestia a las chicas y la mano de Starfire de inmediato se levantó mientras ella saltaba en su asiento. Jericho por poco se dio una palmada de frustración en la frente. El punto de ese show de magia era que Kole fuera la voluntaria, no ella. Kole miró la euforia de Star y se rió.

Chico bestia, no muy seguro de qué hacer, miró a Jericho buscando orientación y él sólo se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza, pues no quería ser grosero con ella.

- Uh... Entonces... Bien. ¡Tú, la de la falda morada! ¡Da un paso al frente! -señaló a Starfire y le hizo un gesto para que subiera "a escena."

Ella lo miró confundida y dijo:

- Chico bestia, soy yo, tu amiga Starfire. ¿No me recuerdas? ¿El tofu ya te pudrió el cerebro como Cyborg solía decir?

Chico bestia gruñó irritado y susurró

- No, Star. Estoy fingiendo ser el asistente de Jericho, tengo que actuar como si no te conociera. -Starfire comprendió y asintió.

- Oh, ¡Es maravilloso! -luego levantó la voz- Entonces seré la voluntaria para el primer reto del chico-con-piel-verde-a-quien-nunca-antes-había-visto.

Esta vez Jericho se palmeó la frente. Starfire tomó gentilmente la mano de Chico bestia y fue conducida al centro del improvisado escenario.

- ¡Y ahora, para el primer acto! -anunció Chico bestia mientras Jericho daba un paso al frente y colocaba una baraja en la mesita- Lo único que tienes que hacer es sacar una carta.

Starfire asintió y tomó la carta que estaba hasta arriba.

- Es un dos con espadas. -miró a los dos chicos cuando se golpearon la frente frustrados- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

- Star, no tenías que decir cual carta era, ¡Jericho iba a adivinar! -le explicó Chico bestia- ¡Ese es el punto del truco de las cartas!

Jericho le puso una mano en el hombro a Starfire tratando de hacerle entender que estaba bien, no quería que se sintiera desanimada. Obviamente no estaba familiarizada con los trucos de cartas. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Chico bestia y levantó dos dedos.

- Parece que Jericho el magnífico va a pasar al segundo acto. -declaró el cambiante- Ya que Star no lo hizo muy bien en el primer acto, démosle una segunda oportunidad. -Jericho se veía un poco desconcertado, pero después de un momento de duda asintió con la cabeza- ¡Para su siguiente acto, Jericho hará aparecer una moneda!

Con eso, Jericho se inclinó sobre Starfire y empezó a buscar detrás de su oreja. Ella frunció el ceño confundida.

- Amigo Jericho, ¡Creo que no me gustas de esa forma!

Le golpeó la mano para alejarlo de ella haciendo que abriera el puño y se le cayera la moneda, revelando que la tenía ahí escondida. Los ojos de Jericho se encendieron mientras miraba a Kole y Starfire gesticulando a un ritmo alarmante tratando de explicar a ambas que esa no era su intención.

- Hmph, creo que me iré ahora -dijo levantando la barbilla antes de volver a sentarse junto a Kole, que parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, pues tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Las mejillas de Jericho se iluminaron ligeramente de color rojo al pensar en sí mismo fallando no una, sino _dos_ veces en sus trucos de magia. Tal vez debía arrojar la toalla, de todas formas, la magia no era lo suyo.

- Uh... ¿Jericho? -dijo Chico bestia golpeándose ligeramente un dedo índice con el otro- ¿Aún quieres hacer el tercer acto o ya lo dejamos así?

Jericho reflexionó sus palabras un momento. Por un lado podía terminar con ese momento tan embarazoso y disculparse con Kole por hacerla ver el peor show de magia de todos, pero por otro lado podría redimirse y terminar con algo muy impresionante. Levantó tres dedos y Chico bestia gritó emocionado.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Para su acto final, Jericho el magnífico _desaparecerá _una larva mutante! -entonces buscó algo detrás de él y puso un gran gusano, Sedita, sobre la mesa. Luego Jericho sacó una manta oscura y la puso sobre la mascota, cubriéndola. Chico bestia acarició su bigote y simuló rociar magia sobre la manta. Cuando empezaron a decir las "palabras mágicas", Starfire dijo preocupada:

- ¡Sedita no puede respirar bajo esa sofocante manta! -se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y le quitó la manta de encima a su mascota, quién de hecho seguía ahí, no había desaparecido. Lo levantó con cuidado y lo acarició- Ven, mi pequeño Bumgorf. Encontremos compañía _más adecuada _ en otro lugar. -así se alejó caminando de la sala.

- ¡Hey, no hay reembolsos! -gritó Chico bestia detrás de ella. Bufó y se tumbó en el sofá- Bueno, fue peor de lo que esperamos.

Jericho se acercó triste y se sentó junto a él.

- Awww anímense chicos. -dijo Kole con una sonrisita reconfortante- A mí me gustó.

- Sí, claro. -Chico bestia resopló al levantarse de su asiento- Bueno, me voy a quitar este bigote y luego iré a jugar videojuegos con Cy. Diviértanse. -dicho esto, salió murmurando algo para sí mismo.

Así, Kole y Jericho se quedaron solos. Él la miró vacilante y ella aún tenía esa sonrisa. Él no podía creer lo mal que había terminado.

- _Lamento que haya estado tan mal_ -gesticuló- _sólo quería impresionarte._

- ¿Impresionarme? -preguntó Kole perpleja- Jericho, hiciste todo esto por mí, eso por sí sólo ya es bastante impresionante.

- _Pero hice el ridículo._ -se miraba los zapatos mientras formulaba estas palabras.

- Hey -puso una mano sobre la de él mientras hablaba- Lo que hiciste fue muy dulce. ¿Y qué si no salió como lo habías planeado? Míralo de esta forma: acabamos de crear recuerdos hermosos.

Dejó esa frase en el aire y se inclinó sobre él besándole una mejilla. Las mejillas de Jericho estaban de un color carmesí y se veía aturdido. Kole tenía razón, ahora tenían recuerdos especiales para, en el futuro, poder mirar atrás y tener algo de qué reír.

Al final, eso era lo único que importaba: los recuerdos que tendrían al estar juntos.

- "_Bueno_, -gesticuló con una mirada traviesa- _aún tengo un truco bajo la manga_"

Al terminar, jaló un hermoso ramo de flores de abajo de su manga y se lo mostró orgulloso a Kole. Ella ahogó un grito y tomó el ramo con cuidado, mirándolo sorprendida.

- En verdad eres _Jericho el magnífico_.

* * *

><p><em>Personalmente, este fue uno de los primeros fics que leí de JeriKole y sin dudas, uno de mis favoritos y fue muy divertido hacer este escrito xD :3<em>

_Este fic está inspirado en un drabble titulado "Abracadabra" escrito por Souffles In Space, el cual ya estoy traduciendo ;)_


End file.
